Harry Potter and the storybrooke curse
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Hermione was a chosen one of a prophecy that she broke before third year. She is the daughter of Prince Charming,and Snow white. Harry is related to Mr. Gold through his mother Liliana. Pairing HarryxHermionexBelle, OcxTracy DavisxocxMulan CharmingxSnow Good Rumpel/Mr. Gold


**Harry Potter,and the Story book Curse **

I do not own anything.

**Parseltongue**

_spells _

papers and scrolls.

_Flashbacks/fairy book land _

(A/N Harry Potter/Once upon a time/Gargoyles crossover . AU third year HarryxHermionexBelle OcxOcxTracey Davis aka Morgana Le fayxMulan Good Dumbledore good Gold/Rumple Bashing Ron,Ginny,and Slytherins)

**A kiss on a train leads to a Curses break, revealing their pasts,and A Parents reaction.**

On the Hogwarts express Harry, Hermione,and their friend since first year Timothy Arthur Pennington were sitting in the last compartment on the train with a currently asleep Professor Lupin.

"Hermione I truly love you.",said Harry leaning towards Hermione.

"I do as well.",said Hermione as she kiss Harry on the lips which cause a massive shock wave of pure magic around the world.

"What happen ?",asked the now awaken Professor Lupin

"That will be true magic my dear Professor. The only magic that can transcend worlds,and break any curse. True love broke the curse that black hearted witch queen. May I truly introduce my real self. I am King Arthur Uther Pendragon.",said the remembered Arthur aka Timothy

"What ...How...Why...Who?", stutter the other three occupants

"It took place little over fourteen years ago at the wedding of Hermione's birth parents. The Evil Queen interrupted the wedding by declaring that she was going to put a curse across the land. My friend,and mentor Merlin de-aged me, but I retained my memories. My knights,and mentor were protecting your parents during your birth. For the fact that you would be the one to break the curse.",said Arthur

"Who are my birth parents?",asked Hermione

"Let me give you a riddle for your mother's identity. Her hair is black as coal. Her eyes as bright as emeralds. Her lips as red as a apple. Her skin is as white as freshly fallen snow. Although I thought it was men who fell in love with women that reminded them of their mothers , not the other way around." ,said Arthur which caused the other three to go wide eye.

"Her/ My mother is Snow White!",shouted the other three

"Yes.",said Arthur with a nod.

"So I have a question is Guinevere real?",asked Harry

"She was the Lady in waiting for my Queen wives.",said Arthur

"So who did you marry?",asked Harry

"They are the most beautiful women in the world. The first one is a princess of the sea near my home. Her name is Ariel. The first woman to serve in the Emperor of the eastern empires army, Mulan. I also married a beautiful enchantress by the name of Morgana.",said Arthur

"So where is Excalibur ?",asked Hermione

"With the Lady of the Lake, a member of the children of Oberon.",said Arthur as he was writing a few letters, then the compartment door opened up to reveal Tracey Davis a slytherin of their year who rushed in to Arthur giving him a kiss that caused another shock wave.

"Hello beloved Artie.",said Tracey which caused Arthur to realize who she is for there were only four people that were allowed to call Artie with out a couple week stay in the dungeon.

"Morgana is that you?",asked Arthur

"So you do remember.",said Morgana aka Tracey cuddle in to him.

"How could I not remember everything? I am sitting at ground zero of the first shock wave. Harry can I borrow Hedwig to send several letters for me?", asked Arthur

"Sure ,but to who are you sending them to?",answered Harry letting his snowy owl out of her cage.

"Hedwig I need you carry several letters. One to my mentor ,and friend. Seven to my knights. With the first eight do not wait for a response. But for the ninth wait for a response for it is to Hermione's birth parents Prince Charming ,and Snow White .",said Arthur

"What are my parents like,and do I have godparents ?",ask Hermione

"Your parents were some of the most kindest people in the Enchanted Forest, our world. Your father is a great warrior,and your mother always teaching some of the local children. As for godparents you are speaking to two out of five right now.",said Arthur.

"You, and Morgana are my godparents. Who are the other two?",asked Hermione

"Red Riding Hood, Cinderella,and Rumpelstiltskin, the former dark one are your other Godparents.",said Arthur

Before Hermione could ask another Question Professor Lupin went to the Loo.

"Okay now that he is gone I am going to teach you two a little bit of advance enchanting.",said Arthur as he conjured a white undershirt that is professor Lu pin's size.

"What Enchantments are you putting on it?",asked Hermione

"Ultimately it is going to have the same enchantments that are on Red Riding Hood's hood. The main enchantment is designed by my mentor Merlin. It prevents werewolves from transforming during the full moon, but the werewolf has to wear it constantly to prevent transforming. The shirt will also have a indestructibility enchantment, and a permanently clean charm.",explained Arthur

"_Prevent the Werewolf's monthly transformation as long the wearer wears the cloth.",chanted _Arthur as a ruby red light enveloped the shirt.

"Why was the spell in English?",asked Hermione

"Because it was not mortal magic that was true magic that the Children of Oberon can cast as well as Half or Quarter children. Merlin is the son of Oberon with a mortal woman, and I am the daughter of Lady Titania. I believe that Harry is Merlin's half brother.",said Morgana.

Before Harry could ask Professor Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes flashed in to the room,and dropped a letter on Arthur's lap ,and then flashed out .

"What did the Headmaster want?",asked Harry

"A meeting with all of us after the feast. I can't believe who he really is.",said Arthur

"Who is he dear?",asked Morgana as the train reached Hogsmeade

"All I am going to say is once a teacher ,always a teacher.",said Arthur

The Sorting Hats song was about the return of the true king, breaking of a dark curse ,and the quality of the four founder wanted in their Houses. After the feast the three Gryffindors ,and one Slytherin walked up to the Headmasters office with the Headmaster. In the office there was seven adult wizards when Arthur walked in to the room they took a knee,and said" My Lord."

"As a say your name my friends arise,say your name,and occupation in this world. Lancelot arise.",said Arthur

Then a Tall African descendant wizard stood up,and said in a deep voice,"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror, your highness."

"Percival arise.",said Arthur

Then a long haired blond wizard stood up, and said,"Xenophilius Lovegood, Newspaper Editor ."

"Galahad arise."

A Red haired man with fresh looking burn scars said,"Charlie Weasley, Dragon Tamer ."

"Kay arise."

Then a grizzly battle weary wizard stood up ,and said,"Alastor Moody Ex Auror, your liege."

"Tristan arise."

A Brown haired wizard stood up, and said,"Theodore Tonks, Healer ."

"Gawaine arise."

A overweight wizard with a sliver mustache stood up,and said,"Horace Slughorn,Former Potions professor ,and Potion master ."

"Lionel arise"

A Wizard who's hair make him look like a old Lion stood up ,and said,"Rufus Scimgirous, Head Auror"

"Merlin arise."

Albus Dumbledore stood up ,and said,"You already know my lord.

"May I introduce you to my goddaughter Princess Hermione, daughter of Prince Charming,and Snow White. This is her true love that help broke the curse Harry Potter, lord of the house of Potter,and a candidate for Knighthood.",said Arthur  
"What is the plan my lord?",asked Kingsley aka Lancelot.

"I want a heritage test done on Harry,and I will train him to be a knight as we wait for my sword to reappear. Then we then we will go to where the rest of the people from our land ,and free them from the evil queen.",said Arthur

"I will preform the test my lord.",said Merlin as he casted the spell a scroll appeared it said.

Harry James Potter 

blood status Half-blood

Parents

Lord James Potter aka lord Oberon(alive)

Lady Liliana Potter aka Peter Pan (Decease)

Grandparents

Lord Timothy Potter (Decease)

Lady Elizabeth Potter nee Bone (Decease0

Rumpelstiltskin aka Mr. Gold aka the Dark one(Alive)

Milah (Decease)

half brother

Merlin aka Albus Dumbledore (Alive)

Cousins

Amelia Bones(Alive)

Susan Bones(Alive)

soul-bonded Wives

Princess Hermione daughter of Prince Charming,and Snow White

Belle 

In-laws

Prince Charming aka David Nolan

Snow White Aka Mary Marget Blanchard 

Maurice aka Moe French 

"Well that is surprising.",said Arthur


End file.
